<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059437">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just need someone to cuddle with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Mariano/Reader, Jess Mariano/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t know how you managed to get out of your bed after crying for hours on it, but it’s when you’re about to turn the handle of the front door to answer whoever rang the bell that you realize that you’re out of it. There’s a small moment where you question if you should open the door or not, not being able to imagine what kind of state you might be in right now, but you turn the handle and pull it open before your brain can care about the redness of your face cause by your tears, only to reveal Jess standing on your porch.</p><p>“Hey.” His eyes stare back at you when you stay silent, his hands hidden inside his jacket’s pocket. “… I heard what happened.”</p><p>You sniff, your hand letting go of the door handle so you can hold the blanket on your shoulders closer.</p><p>“… you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>You feel your bottom lip tremble at the thought of even speaking one simple word.</p><p>“Okay, okay- You don’t have to speak.” He comes inside your house and closes the door behind him, the boy soon wrapping his arms around your form to try to comfort you the best he can. “I’ll just stay a little, is that alright?”</p><p>You slowly nod against his chest and grab the fabric of his jacket on his back, not being able to stop yourself from whimpering in his shirt. He holds you even closer when he feels you starting to tremble with his hands caressing your back in some attempt of comforting.</p><p>“<em>I’m here.</em>” He gives the top of your head a kiss to slow down your sharp breathing. “<em>And I’m staying for as long as you need, okay? I’m not leaving.</em>”</p><p>You’re glad, because you don’t think you would have the strength to let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>